


Their Place I

by Kaiten



Series: Their Place [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiten/pseuds/Kaiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan is watching Yongguk work in their studio and thinks of everything that has happened there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Place I

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a looooong long time ago, so there might be mistakes here and there.

His back is slightly hunched as he sits and messes with all the equipment. His head nodding to the beat of what he recorded about an hour ago with great enthusiasm yet a concentrated calm. This was Yong Guk's workspace and home, the studio. This was where he would spend hours composing and recording. This was the place where he would create the magic that spellbound people when on stage. Not many people were allowed to come in and witness this side to Yong Guk. Yes anyone could see that he lived for music with a burning passion, but not many were allowed to see him at what Himchan thought was his best. Here. In the studio. Making magic.  
At first Himchan hadn't been allowed in either, though Himchan had never really asked to come in. You just knew that you're not supposed to come in there with him, so Himchan had never asked or anything like it. But somewhere along the two's ever blooming friendship, Yong Guk had asked him to come in and give his opinion on what he had created. And Himchan had gladly complied, interested in what his dear friend was working on. The song was at its early stages of life and lacked in several ways, but the idea was as great as Yong Guk's talent for music. Himchan had come with suggestions here and there and Yong Guk had sucked it all up like a swamp and started working on his little "baby" again immediately. Himchan had simply stuck around because Yong Guk hadn't asked him to leave.  
And suddenly, it was a norm for Himchan to sit on the small black couch in the small studio, looking at Yong Guk working and eventually coming with ideas and suggestions that could evolve the songs into their best. Himchan ended up recording the guitar and other instruments that were within his grasp in many of Yong Guk's songs. They would have many fun hours where they tried to look for the sound Yong Guk wanted, because he couldn't play himself. Which is why Himchan decided that he would teach him. Yong Guk was good. He had an ear for music and it helped him a lot, but his fingers weren't as agile and quick as Himchan's. This annoyed Yong Guk a lot. When he couldn't bring out the music in his head correctly after way too long, he would curse and swear at his hands while Himchan would laugh at the poor guy. This would then initiate Yong Guk pouncing onto his friend and a playful fight would be fought on the floor of the small studio.  
When the other members of B.A.P were slowly added, they too would sometimes be allowed into the studio to listen to the fruit of Yong Guk's work. But only once it was almost finished. And they always left afterwards because they felt that it simply wasn't their place as it was Yong Guk's and Himchan's. This was where Himchan and Yong Guk bloomed into something they couldn't quite understand, but so undeniably theirs and untouchable.  
As Himchan sat on the couch watching Yong Guk, he thought of all the times the two of them had fallen asleep in this same place. The first time had been when Yong Guk had been caught up in one of his songs, but simply couldn't figure out how to develop the original beat into something deeper than just plain drum beats and the bass. It had also been the first time Himchan had had direct input in Yong Guk's songs. Himchan had been playing different melodies on the small keyboard, trying to find the thing Yong Guk was looking for. But things went a little off track, as Himchan started improvising and ended up playing something entirely else. Yong Guk had fallen asleep on the couch while Himchan had been buried in his own world. When Himchan finally resurfaced he found his friend on the couch in a deep sleep. Being the nice person he was, he decided to let the fatigued boy sleep and went to get a blanket so his friend wouldn't freeze. But when he placed the blanket on Yong Guk, his friend grabbed his arm tightly and refused to let go. The two of them were basically equally strong but the slightly older had somehow acquired some kind of superhuman strength in his sleep and Himchan couldn't get his arm back. Himchan had been lost at what to do as he didn't want to hit the sleeping boy awake but he didn't want sleep sitting next to the couch either. A wet feeling on his thumb had ripped him out of his thinking. Yong Guk had put the wet thumb into his mouth and was now sucking on it like a little cute kid. The boy on the floor nearly died as he tried to hold his laughter back and fought to get his phone out of his pants. Taking a picture for blackmail later, the boy thought the heck of it, and joined his friend on the couch. The sleeping boy would probably try to tease him about it the next day, but now he had something to shut him up with. Heck, Himchan still had the picture for emergency blackmail.  
The next morning had been one of the best mornings in Himchan's life. Yong Guk's face when Himchan showed him the picture had been priceless. And the fight for the phone afterwards ended in Himchan's favor when he threatened to send the picture to all his friends. Especially Yong Guk's rapper friends that the social genius Himchan had aquired to befriend. After this, the two of them often slept a night on the couch. There were also an endless amount of fights for Himchan's phone.  
The two of them have gotten drunk in this small studio a couple of times as well. But no one's supposed to know that. The second time was the most eventful. Or life changing. Yong Guk had smuggled some alcohol in, while Himchan had distracted the CEO that had been waiting for them at the entrance to talk to them about something. That was also one of the few times Yong Guk had admitted to Himchan that his loud mouth and talking skills actually were good. He usually only complained about it. After avoiding the CEO, the two friends had started drinking and talking, simply just having a good time together. Himchan and Yong Guk made a promise. Twisting their pinkies together and giving each other a fistbump afterwards, because they were cool like that, they promised that they'll always stay by the other's side, supporting the other through life. It was one of those few moments where the specialness of the moments filled their chests and slightly drunk heads. This was also when Himchan kissed Yong Guk's cheek on an impulse and gave him his best derp face afterwards, which made Yong Guk crack with drunk laughter. When the morning neared and no more alcohol was left, Yong Guk had one of his rare 'moments'.  
"Can I have another one?" Yong Guk had asked.  
"Another what?" Himchan felt mighty confused about what he wanted.  
"Kiss." Yong Guk had answered quietly. Himchan had laughed at this. They had shared many jokes like this. But when Yong Guk's face had remained serious, drunken Himchan got the message. He meant it.  
"You really want one?" Himchan had asked in disbelief. It wasn't like his friend to be like this, but then again they were drunk. Yong Guk had nodded in response. "Alright, where shall it be? Your choice!" Himchan had offered drunkenly excited. Yong Guk had shrugged. So Himchan had taken matters into his own hands as he was good at and placed himself on Yong Guk's lap. "No request, ok then I choose." and with those words Himchan kissed his friend's nose softly. "Happy now?" Himchan had asked and Yong Guk had replied with a nod and a deep 'yeah'. The two fell asleep after that, Himchan still on top of Yong Guk.  
After that, the two of them showed a lot more affection to each other. The peak being here in their studio. Yong Guk would sometimes sit in Himchan's lap when working or they would tangle their legs together when they sat on the couch talking. They started playing with each other's hands and holding hands. And occasionally, Yong Guk would kiss Himchan's fingers softly.  
These actions had continued for so long, that Himchan almost forgot how it was before they started doing this. It was just after releasing I Remember that their relationship bloomed once again. Yong Guk had been near euphoria at how well it was received and Himchan was just as happy, if not happier, of Yong Guk's success. The two of them had met in their studio to celebrate, though the celebrating didn't turn out as either of them had suspected. For when Himchan had walked through the door to his waiting friend, he had just exactly closed the door behind him when he was attacked by the giant teddy bear of mush that was Yong Guk. The impact had sent both of them to the floor and the two of them lay there in a big embrace all laughs and grins. On a whim, Himchan had told him congratulations and pecked his nose. Yong Guk's cheeks had been dusted with pink afterwards and escaped out of Himchan's embrace. He had then ordered Himchan to play for him as a gift. And Himchan had complied with his pink faced friend's wish, placing himself in front of the piano and began to play a piece he knew Yong Guk liked.  
Yong Guk had pulled his chair over beside Himchan and watched him play for who knows how long. Himchan always lost sense of time when he started playing but sometime his hands were grabbed by his friend beside him. Yong Guk had brought Himchan's hands up to his mouth and started kissing his fingers softly. Yong Guk had then moved his lips to Himchan's wrists and started moving his way up Himchan's arms. Himchan had just stared at the boy who had reached his shoulder now and placed himself on the little bench, one leg in Himchan's lap, the other behind him. When the kisses moved up his throat he had shivered in the quiet room. And seconds later Yong Guk had reached his mouth, giving him a small gentle peck once. Twice. Three times and they had wrapped their arms around each other simultaneously, pressing their lips together into a long and gentle kiss. Yong Guk had locked his legs around Himchan, pulling him as close as possible on the small piano bench. Himchan had licked Yong Guk's bottom lip and his friend had opened his mouth in response. Their tongues had gently touched and Himchan had felt like Yong Guk was caressing his tongue in the kiss as he tasted his sweet mouth. It had felt so right.  
After the two had broken apart from the kiss, they had gone back to normal and none of them had talked about it for so long. Himchan had thought of the kiss almost constantly, but had done nothing about it. He was in a relaxed bliss as B.A.P's debut grew closer and closer. The night before Yong Guk and Zelo had to go on the stage the first time, Yong Guk and Himchan were in their studio again. Himchan encouraging a nervous leader that wanted everything to be perfect for the youngest. Yong Guk had been on the stage before, but this was the first time for the young but tall boy. And in an attempt to make his pacing friend sit down and chill, Himchan had pinned him to the couch and kissed him. It had worked on the slightly older boy, and he was kissing back, every muscle in the body underneath Himchan's relaxing. When Himchan pulled back, he had sat down beside him and pulled the slightly older into his lap. With calm words, Himchan had told him that they were going to have an amazing time and that he didn't have to worry for the groups youngest. Himchan would personally do everything in his power to make sure Bang 'n' Zelo's debut would be presented perfectly. And Yong Guk would take care of the youngest as perfectly and wonderfully as always. Yong Guk had muttered a small thanks, giving the slightly younger a small gummy smile. Pulling the other closer, Himchan had buried his face in Yong Guk's chest and listened to the beating muscle racing. "I love you." Himchan had whispered to the slightly older's beating heart. Yong Guk had captured Himchan's lips in a deep loving kiss. "I love you too" Yong Guk had whispered against his lips, before they pushed their lips back together. The two of them had spent the entire night wrapped in each other's arms, peppering each other with kisses.

"Do you think that was better or..?" Yong Guk asked Himchan as he twirled around to look at him, breaking Himchan out of his train of thoughts.  
"The previous was still better." Himchan answered. Yong Guk let out a small sigh.  
"Yet it's still missing something. I just don't know what." Yong Guk muttered to himself. He was getting a little frustrated.  
"What about adding in some fillers in the guitar and piano so it doesn't sound the same every time." Himchan suggested and went over to grab the guitar. He played the song expertly and added in filler notes here and there, whenever it felt like there should be one. When he finished he looked up at Yong Guk.  
"You're a genius Channie." Yong Guk smiled fondly at the boy with the guitar.  
"I know." he replied cockily and smiled teasingly at the slightly older. Yong Guk rolled his eyes.  
"Someday, I'm going to kill you."  
"Oh you love me. I'm irresistible!" Himchan replied and started doing his aegyo. Yong Guk's eyes twitched in annoyance and made strangling motions with his hands.  
"Just go plug in the guitar, so we can record it." he growled.  
"Nah, I think we should wait a little bit." Himchan replied and placed the guitar in its place. "Don't you think so too Bbang?" he had asked and did some more of his aegyo while he moved towards the boy facepalming himself.  
"I'll kill you." Yong Guk warned Himchan as he placed himself in the boy's lap with flair, as if he was sitting on a throne.  
"I'd love to die with you." he whispered into Yong Guk's ear with a smirk on his lips as he gently sucked on his earlobe.  
"You never take any of my warnings seriously after I told you about the 'little death' do you?" Yong Guk complained to the boy in his lap.  
"Nope." Himchan answered with a grin. "I've actually become quite fond of 'dying', since then." he continued pulling back to look into the other's eyes. Yong Guk growled at the playful twinkle in the boy's eyes. Yong Guk twisted his arms around Himchan and carried him over to the couch.  
"Me too." Yong Guk whispered and Himchan pulled the boy down to crash their lips together.


End file.
